The Angels Can Walk For Me
by German Maiden
Summary: Pairings:FEM!China/Russia&FEM!Romano/Spain.I was thinking,what would Ivan be like if he had a crippled daughter.I think that he would be an overprotective father.what if she fell in love w/ one of Spain&Romano's sons.Rated for the hurt scene I'll put in.
1. Chapter 1

I really needed to work out some depression so I'm making a sad story, BUT all of my stories have happy endings. THIS STORY'S UPDATES WILL BE VERY IRRAGULAR, THEY WILL BE DEPENDENT ON MY MOOD. I know nothing about baby health issues, sorry, I am only 13 years old. I will try to do well on this, I mean for it to be a touching story, sorry if it's crap. FEM!China/Russia and FEM!Romano/Spain. Not much FEM!Romano/Spain in the beginning, just so you know. Most, if not all, of this fanfic will be from Russia/Ivan's POV. This will be kinda short, it's just a prolog, deal. I'm publishing the first chapter soon to make up for it. Enjoy, da?

~German Maiden

PLEASE NOTE: China's name is Ming which means Shining, Tomorrow. Romano will still be called Romano (NOT Romana or anything like that) but his/her name will be Romilda. For my OCs, (as in the kids) only the main characters are _really_ important (Rutilio and Klavdia). Rutilio means 'He who shines' and Klavdia (sorry if this offends anyone, I was just looking for a name, saw this one, and got a story idea) means disabled or lame. Lastly, Ivan might (will) be a little OOC, you have been forewarned.

Disclaimer: This is a FANfiction, I'm JUST A FAN, and so the characters are not mine, they're just a little altered.

Claimer: The plot and all that is mine, if you want to use any part of this for your own, just tell me before you do, I'd like to see it. And if you do, then please mention my name somewhere. I won't hunt you down if you don't, but it'd be nice.

Thank you for being patient **and reading the important info above**, here's the Prolog:

*Braginski is Russia/Ivan's last name.

**Prolog: The World Welcomes An Angel**

**Ivan's POV**

I held my wife in my arms, she was sobbing uncontrollably in her unnaturally clean, white hospital bed, my precious flower, crying. Dammit. . .I hate seeing her sad, or even mildly upset! It really, _really_ pisses me off. Right at this moment, anger replaced my blood, it was coursing through veins.The only reason that all the people in this fucking hospital are still alive is because I need to be here to comfort my wife. That, and the fact that she hates my murderous rampages. But that's not the point! And it's not just her who's sorrowful. We both are worried, who could blame us? Our daughter. . .my angel, my _only fucking daughter_, was just taken away without a single word to us. I need to put on a brave face, my wife is falling apart. I need to be strong.

"Hush, My dear. Ming, she'll survive. After all, the blood of the largest _and _the oldest nations, that has to count for _something_, da?" I say, she is _my_ daughter! No Russian, _especially _a child of mine, could ever be considered weak! Why am I so worried? She's a *Braginski for God's sake! I _should _be worrying about whether or not to give her a pipe or not. I mean she needs to protect herself from all the perverts in the world (namely a certain French bastard who tried to grope my wife), but I don't want her to hurt herself. . .My train of thought was cut off by a trembling voice.

"I-Ivan, I-I-I know th-that, b-but I-I c-c-can't sh-shake th-the feeling that, that—" she was stopped by another round of sobs, I hug her closer to me and wipe the tears off her red-stained face. I know what she's feeling right now, and no matter how hard I'm trying to deny it, I have the same feeling in myself as well "I-I-I can't s-s-stop seeing her l-like that! I-it keeps going over and over in my head! Ivan, how can I help but be worried?" the sight of my angel being taken away fills my head. I quickly brush that image away, with much difficulty. At that moment the doctor walked in, a young man (ah hell, all humans seem young compared to me) who wore a grave look on his face, it looked like he had bad news. I glare at him and speak in a _very_ unsettling yet quiet voice.

"Where is my daughter?" I ask, the doctor stops, looking very similar to a dear trapped in the headlights, but not answering my question, I speak up again, "Tell me now and we'll all come home _safely, da?"_ My voice had become louder and more threatening towards the end. I start to get up and walk towards the man keeping me from my child, but then feel a light touch on my arm. I turn back a look of surprise on my face.

"Ivan, no. He's just here to do his job he means no harm to her at all. Come, sit back down, please?" I growl and sit back down, reluctantly following Ming's wish. "Thank you." Said her feeble voice, even softer than before. The doctor looked away and said

"I-I'm really very sorry, but I'm afraid she'll never be able to walk." I just sat there mouth half open, I felt as if I'd never move from that position. Ming was crying again, even worse than before, but I couldn't calm her I was still getting over the shock myself. We just stayed like that for a while the doctor still in front of us, a clipboard in hand. Ming's crying was lessening, but I was still the same, the only indication that I was not made of stone was that I was blinking. The doctor finally said,

"I'm really sorry, I know that you both must be shocked, but I have to ask you a few things." Seeing that Ming was the only one of us showing signs of sanity, he asked her a few questions, the last question. At these words my head snapped up, _'And what is her name?'_

"Klavdia" Ming responded a loving tone taking over her voice, I looked at the wall feeling intense guilt at the name my wife had spoken. I had always wanted a daughter, when we found out we were having one, I let my wife choose one, as long as it was Russian. She spent hours looking for a name, she spent hours looking things up, trying to find the perfect one. After a while, she had decided upon this name, _Klavdia, _she kept saying that it was such a beautiful name and how much she loved it. The meaning wasn't listed, but I knew what it meant. I wanted her to be happy, so I never told her that she was naming our daughter a cripple and threatened those who tried. She was so proud of finding such a spectacular name, how could I? I introduced her time, and time again to really good names, but she wouldn't go for them. I am a fucking idiot, but who cares! My daughter will still be a strong young woman! And I will always love her _just as much_ as any of the four sons Ming has already blessed me with. Klavdia is my daughter, my one and only little girl.

Klavdia is an angel,

My angel,

And even if angels can't walk,

They can always fly,

I will make sure that she soars,

No matter what the cost may be,

I will do anything for her,

Because she's mine,

I will give her my strength,

My power,

My will,

My smile,

And my eyes,

For she is not to one to trick me,

Nor is she just a mere child,

She is no beggar, robber, or thief,

And she is positively no witch,

Or rather any evil being,

No! No!

By all means,

She is,

Was,

And will always be,

My daughter,

My angelic baby girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, I know this isn't the first chapter, get over it! I thought up this cute poem and just HAD to put up, still from Ivan's POV just so ya' know!

Enjoy! ~German Maiden

Klavdia is an angel,

My angel,

And even if angels can't walk,

They can always fly,

I will make sure that she soars,

No matter what the cost may be,

I will do anything for her,

Because she's mine,

I will give her my strength,

My power,

My will,

My smile,

And my eyes,

For she is not to one to trick me,

Nor is she just a mere child,

She is no beggar, robber, or thief,

And she is positively no witch,

Or rather any evil being,

No! No!

By all means,

She is,

Was,

And will always be,

My daughter,

My angelic baby girl.


End file.
